What if Hunger Games edition
by Izzy713
Summary: This is what i thought part of Mocking Jay would be like if Peeta never got brain washed becuase i love him and Katniss together sooo much and it makes me sad when he forgets that he loves her so this is what i thought it would be like


My name is Katniss Everdeen I won the 74th hunger games I have my mom and prim my dad died my best friend is Gale Pettea was took by the capital and I love Peeta Mealrk .

It has been a week since I have lost my Petta he had warned us about the booming and for that it may has cost him his life but he had saved mine again but I couldn't think that Petta my Petta was dead he has died and came back he can't I was lost in thought when Haymitch walked in and said seven words that I needed to here "They found him sweetheart he's coming home"

"What?"

"They found where he is being held captive were sending a rescue team out to get him"

"Well that's great did they already leave"

"Yeah but there is another thing Gale went" it felt like a ton of bricks fell on my chest Gale my best friend the other man that loved me went to go save Peeta they have never liked each other but I cared about them booth and if they died on the mission I would have no one I was never the romantic type until I meet Petta I love him and I love Gale but in a brother like way and now I might lose both of them. "Haymitch I need to sleep please wake me up when they come back"

"What ever you say you are the mockingjay"

I was woken up by Haymitch yelling for me to wake up "Wake up mockingjay lover boy is back"

"Wait what he's back is he up is Gale alive?"

"He is back Gale is alive and he's asleep you better get there fast if you want him to wake up to you" I jumped up and ran to the hospital Gale was standing at the door I hugged him "Thank you thank you sooooooo much"

"I know how much you care about him and he's there in that room" he pointed to a room not far down the hall without much thought I ran to the room calling Peetas name I wasn't the only one Finnkick was running to calling the name Annie I remember him telling me about her in the games I ran right into the room there he was laying there he was beaten pretty bad but he was there alive just seeping I ran to him yelling Petta I was hugging him when he woke up and sleepily said "Katniss is that you?"

"Yes it is me Petta Melark what the hell were you thinking getting captured don't you ever do that again when you were gone I was in pieces I couldn't eat or sleep or think about anything or anyone but you" by that time I was crying just like I did when I thought he died and when he really did

"I'm sorry I caused you all that trouble" he said hoarsely he stared at me with his blue eyes looking into me "Dam you Petta" then I bent down a kissed him first he was startled then he kissed me back it was passionate and sent chills down my entire body it was a kiss and a feeling that I only got from kissing Peeta. When we broke apart he told me all they had done and how he was thinking about me we talked for a little while then a nurse came in "Ms I need you to leave now Mr. Melark needs to get some rest"

"No cant I stay please I really want to stay with Peeta" I was going to say that I needed to stay with him but I didn't want to admit it yet "I'm sorry miss but you can-"

"No let her stay I can't fall asleep without her I would not be able to sleep without her"

"Okay then but you need to get some rest" then she left leaving me and Peeta alone "Peeta I know I have never been a person who needs people but when you were gone I realized I really do need you a lot and I don't know how to say this but" I was interrupted with a kiss from Peeta it was sweet and yet romantic when it was over he said "I love you to Katniss" that was the last thing he said before he fell asleep he was still holding me I was really surprised that we both fit in his bed but I was going to sleep there I had to it was where I really wanted to be and no one is going to keep me away from Peeta ever again.

I woke up still in Peetas arms I had sleep through the entire night I think it was the first night I had since before the games when I woke up Peeta was still asleep I didn't want to wake him but I didn't do a very good job with it because as soon as I moved he woke up first he looked alarmed but his expression softened when he saw me "Good morning beautiful"

"Who me?"

"Yes you all I see is beautiful when I'm with you" I blushed

"Are you well enough to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah I think I am but can you help me get up though I still hurt a lot"

"Oh yeah sure I can help" I was getting him up out of his bed when I remembered this happening in the first games when Cato cut his leg and I had to help him get to the cave without even realizing it I started crying and I don't cry that much the only reason I knew was Peeta was looking at me concerned "Katniss why are you crying I don't hurt that bad"

"Oh what I'm crying?" I touched my face and it was wet "Sorry I was just thinking about the games when I was helping you when Cato cut you and I guess I was just worrying about you and it made me sad"

"Oh Katniss don't worry about me I am okay now that I am with you" we walked down to the dining hall are hands intertwined together when I was stopped by Gale "Hey catnip can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure Peeta I will meet you at the our table save me a seat" I kissed him goodbye and watched him walk down the hall "So Gale I need to thank you again for saving Peeta I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you"

"It's okay so are you guys like a thing now?" but before I could answer him he leaned down and kissed me it was short and nothing like Peetas kisses it was forced nothing with love or passion in it I broke the kiss and started yelling "What the hell are you doing? I'm with Peeta?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you"

"I know and I love you to but as a brother or a friend I know you still want to be friends with me and I am willing to be friends but you need to stop kissing me I love Peeta and I choose him I have to go" I walked away disgusted with Gale I thought he could put aside his feelings so I could be happy.

I was looking for are table when I spotted blond hair and I saw his blue eyes I walked over and sat down I grabbed his hand but he pulled back I knew something was wrong "Peeta what's wrong?"

"I saw you and Gale he kissed you and you let him"

"No Peeta I pushed him away and told him he is just my friend"

"You did this before and it hurt me I would just appreciate it if you told me the truth you haven't even told me you love me"

"But you know I love you"

"But I need to hear it I have to go I am done with my food" I stood there frozen the man I loved was walking out the door and I was letting it happen I couldn't let that happen so without thinking witch I haven't been doing a lot lately I ran to him and when I was I yelled to make sure everyone could hear it I said "I love you Peeta Melark you're the only one I want to be with" after I said it everyone was staring at me and to make matters worse I had already jumped on him witch scared him and kissed him we broke apart when we couldn't breathe anymore and everyone was cheering and talking about the star crossed lovers of district 12 back together again I sat on him not even caring about me hurting him if I was because he didn't seem to notice the pain until he winced I got up off of him and apologize for hurting him but I didn't get that far because even though he was hurt he picked me up spun me around and kissed me when we broke apart he said "That's all I needed to hear from you that you love me because you know I love you right?"

"Yes of course I do" and for the second time that day I said "I love you Peeta Melark".


End file.
